


Video Call

by TribalVipe



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Barson, F/M, I'm ashamed and I've already asked for forgiveness, Married Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribalVipe/pseuds/TribalVipe
Summary: Liv's at home. Rafael's out of town. Smutty video chat ensues. One-Shot.





	Video Call

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm ashamed and I've already asked for forgiveness. But, welcome back to another mediocre smutty one-shot by ya home girl. Idk, I just thought of this idea. Plus, I wanted to write some established Barson. I love married life action. Anyway, I don't own SVU or its characters. Enjoy!

"I miss you."

Liv almost rolled her eyes, but she didn't, because she knew her feigned annoyance would hurt his feelings just the slightest while making her feel like crap at the same time. This was the fifth time in their 13-minute video chat that he'd said those words and it was breaking off pieces of her heart little by little each time.

The distance between them wasn't far. He was two states away, at a conference, and she was at home with their boy, who was already passed out in bed from an exciting day out with his abuelita, whom he could never get enough of. Rafael had been deep in meetings and conference calls all day, only just now getting back to his hotel room with some takeout he hadn't even touched.

"I miss you too honey, but you're only there for two more days. Then it's a full week with just me, you, and Noah. No interruptions."

She sat back against the pillows on their bed and watched in amusement as he dramatically fell back against his hotel bed, which he complained hurt his back and smelled like old lady perfume, whining in a way that rivaled one of their son's temper tantrums.

"Oh quit, you big baby. I know it's boring but you'll get through it. Technically, you only have one more day of the conference. Saturday is just packing, shopping for souvenirs and flying home."

"Well at least I'll get to see some of the beach at least before I have to go. It's nice and hot down here. I think you'd like it."

"Who doesn't like the beach?"

"A surprising amount of people. Probably all the boring old rich men who, instead of talking about the legal system like we're there for, talk about cheating on their wives and that killer golf game they had last weekend."

Liv snorted, having no doubt that was the truth. Her husband had made it very clear that very first day after he got back from the first conference day, that he was not like those people and would die if anyone ever thought so.

Her husband had a flare for the dramatics.

"One more day, sweetie. I believe in you."

He grumbled and smiled at the camera, finally seeming to have calmed down. She stood up from the bed and stretched, angling the camera away from her face so he didn't have to watch her yawn. He had a long day, but she had one as well. Running around town after a triple rape suspect really wore her out. Tackling him in an open baseball diamond behind an elementary school exhausted her even more.

"Am I keeping you? You seem pretty tired over there."

"I am but I want to see you. I can handle a little sleep deprivation. I'm taking a half-day tomorrow so I can start my vacation early. Or, I should say, I'm being forced to take a half-day. Fin is kicking me out because the last time I took a vacation was our honeymoon two years ago. I think he just wants to be in charge."

She walked over to their dresser and propped her phone up against the mirror there, so he was still able to see her while she readied her things for the shower. She was dying to get out of her work clothes and under the hot spray so she could relieve some tension, both in her shoulders and lower.

Being away from her husband for a week had somehow increased her need for him, almost to the point it was embarrassing. She'd voiced it just two days ago and was relieved to hear the same from him. Knowing he was experiencing the same issues dialed down that embarrassment, but made it no less troublesome. Nearly every night she was having to take care of herself with nothing but memories of her husband and the times they've had together.

It honestly amazed her, though, that just the thought of his hands against her skin was enough to set her ablaze with want and need. Or the thought of his hot body in between her legs…her feet resting against his shoulder…his hot, wet mouth trailing down her body until-

"Liv? You ok?"

She hummed in response, taking a second to realize he was looking at her with a bit of concern. He shifted angles in the camera, now resting back against the headboard of the bed. He had one hand loosening his tie at the same time, making the picture just a little shaky. She swallowed, watching the movement, mouth going dry.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"I asked how Noah's day was."

"Oh. Yeah. He went out with your mom. Had a good time."

Rafael furrowed his brow, noticing the way her teeth bit into her bottom lip and she was shifting back and forth on her feet as she watched his hand slowly work on the few buttons of his shirt. She cursed herself, seeing the realization coming to life in his eyes. She hated he knew her so well sometimes.

Biting her lip and shifting back forth like a mad woman were telltale signs that she was hot and bothered, and he knew it was from the simple action of slowly undressing himself. That smug smirk that appeared on his face after a throaty, satisfied chuckle shot straight down to her arousal and she nearly whimpered in response. She needed to get in that shower.

"Something got you worked up over there, baby?"

She nearly came right then and there. That nickname she despised so much in regular conversation was such a turn-on in a moment like this. He'd say it on occasion, when they were both breathless and moaning, in her ear in that growling tone and it would always serve to key things up a notch.

"Smug bastard," she shot back and shook her head, pulling at her blouse. She quickly threw her hair up in a bun and grabbed the phone up, smiling back at him, "I have to go now. I need to go take care of a little problem in the shower."

"Hey, hey, now. What kind of little problem?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Well, why can't I help?"

Liv looked at him like he was stupid, "Because you're good four hours away and this is something that needs to be dealt with soon before I explode."

"I don't exactly need to be there physically," he suggested, one of those eyebrows raised. Liv licked her lips, the thought striking her mind. It had before, but she had never had the courage to bring it up in conversation. Even when they were dating and they'd lie in her bed and talk about their fantasies some nights, she never even put in on the table.

She wasn't sure why, exactly. Possibly, because they'd both seen one too many cases involving situations just like this one, where there was a recording and it fell into the wrong hands. She knew she was safe, though. This was her husband and for her husband's eyes only…there might have been some apprehension before they were married, but they were so comfortable with each other now, she felt no reason why they couldn't have a little fun.

She thought for a few more seconds and then set the phone back down where it had been. She moved to the side, seeing it had the perfect view of their bed and then a wicked grin met his lusty green eyes.

"So…what are suggesting? I get naked for you and get myself off?"

Rafael was shocked silent for a moment, obviously not expecting to hear those words, let alone see her starting to play with the hem of her shirt. Liv was playing coy in the way she batted her eyelashes and pulled at her blouse. Rafael nodded and cleared his throat, "That's precisely what I'm suggesting."

Liv pretended to stand there a think for a few more seconds, drawing out the torture of making him wait. She was desperate to strip her clothes and just go for it, but she was in the mood to give him a show now, and nothing made her feel sexier than when he watched her undress.

"I guess I could do that…," she trailed, tugging the fabric of her shirt up her stomach half-way and stopped, "But…on one condition."

"That is?"

"You do it for me, too."

Rafael didn't even hesitate and simply nodded, eyes focused on the sight of her skin rather than the words coming from her mouth. She giggled softly and pulled the fabric up until it was off completely and floated down behind her somewhere. He licked his lips again and she had the mental image of watching him place open mouth kisses across her chest and down her belly until his head was between her legs. Some of her fondest memories put him there.

"God, I can't wait to get out of these clothes," she murmured softly, running her fingers up her stomach until they reached the fabric of her bra. It was lacy and felt a little rough against her skin, ratcheting up the comfortable throbbing between her legs.

"I can't wait either," came her husband's breathy growl. There was the sound of rustling cloth from the screen and she saw that he had taken his tie completely off, along with his dress shirt. He was sitting shirtless on his bed she wished he was in their bed. This was going to be fun, but it would be ten times more fun if he were right in front of her, in the flesh.

"Keep going, baby," he urged, the sound of his belt buckle clinking driving her hands to reach behind her and easily flick the clasp of her bra open. The black lace garment fell off her shoulders and slid to the floor uselessly, leaving her breasts exposed to the camera and their empty room.

He hummed in pleasure as she grasped both of her breasts in her hands, kneading them and tugging on her nipples. She made a show of throwing her head back and being a little louder than she normally would, just to make sure he could hear the want in her voice.

"You like that," she said huskily, meeting his eyes as she continued to play with her breasts. She smiled viciously at his reddened cheeks, knowing just what he was doing behind the camera. He nodded wordlessly, too struck by the sight of her to say anything. That prompted her to drop her hands down and quickly do away with both her pants and panties, leaving her completely bare to him.

This time, his moan seemed pained, but she knew the feeling. One hand dropped to her throbbing center and landed on her clit, circling it with her fingers pleasurably. She wished he was there to kiss her, touch her, taste her…She wanted that mouth of his on her so bad, she was positive it might just kill her if she didn't get it soon.

"Let me see you," she breathed, swallowing despite her dry throat. It instantly watered when he flipped the camera around and she was greeted to the sight of his impressive length, hard and throbbing in his strong hand. He hadn't bothered to fully take off his pants or underwear, too aroused to care much about the restricting clothing he wore.

She hummed, another swarm of fond memories, this time with her between his legs, came to her and she stepped out of her pants, hellbent on getting some form of release. She wasn't going to last long once her fingers were buried inside of her, but she didn't care. She needed a release, he needed a release, and there was no point in trying to drag this out and make it sexy.

She grabbed up the phone and brought it with her to the bed, getting comfortable against the pillows. She flipped the camera around the same way, revealing an up-close shot of her heaving chest and spread legs. One hand traveled down through her curls and rubbed at her entrance. She heard a curse and she flipped the camera back around, moving it further down until he had the best view he could possibly get from her while she was still able to see his hand gently rubbing himself on the screen.

"I'm close, Livy," he gasped, his hand slowing down so he could try and last longer. There was no need to, because she was positive there wasn't going to be more than a minute of time to play. She was on the precipice of what was going to be a powerful orgasm and neither of them were planning on holding out much longer.

"Rafi," she gasped, back arching off the bed and her eyes leaving the screen as her fingers curled inside of her. She could faintly hear a loud curse and gasp, sounds she had grown used to hearing at the height of pleasure, and she took a short glance at the phone gripped hard in her hand. The picture was shaky and it was angled up, but she could see his release and hear his shaky moans and that was what pushed her over, stilling her fingers inside of her as waves of ecstasy flowed over her body.

They were quiet for a long time after, both breathing harshly and coming down from their highs. There was sense of emptiness after she had come back to herself and she pouted a little as her hand searched for her phone. She dropped it amidst her climax and when she brought the phone back to face her, she could see her husband's post-orgasm, sleepy gaze staring back at her. She laughed, "I can't believe we just did that."

"Me either, honestly. Is this what young people do?"

"I don't know and I don't care right now." She closed her eyes, feeling sleepy. It was getting late and she still had to take a shower, but she didn't want to get off the phone. She'd been missing him all week, and what they just did made her miss him even more. "I miss you."

It was Rafael's turn to reassure her. "I'll be back Saturday night. We can all cuddle and watch a movie or play a board game or some other cliché family thing people do Saturday nights."

"Agreed."

"But, I'm going to talk my mother into taking Noah on Sunday night so you and I can have a little alone time."

"Oh yeah?" Butterflies erupted in her stomach at just the thought. Whenever he suggested alone time, he meant all day and well into the night. She had no qualms about that at all. Especially after nearly a week with him away from her.

"Oh yeah. I have plans to do some very naughty things with you Mrs. Barba."

"I'll hold you to that. But, right now, I need to take a shower and head to bed. So do you, otherwise we'll both be cranky assholes in the morning and no one needs that."

"Alright, I guess." He paused, taking her in before he sighed and reluctantly said his goodbyes. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too, honey. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Liv hung up the phone and got up from bed, sad that she had to say goodnight but looking forward to a hot shower and good night's rest. She was also looking forward to Sunday night, when Lucia would be eager to snatch Noah away from them for the day so the two of them could have their alone time.

He had some naughty things planned, but she would have some as well. It would was going to be a great way to kick start their vacation.


End file.
